


Part Two for the Smallfoot insert

by Kelblue_Fire18



Series: Smallfoot Self Insert [2]
Category: Smallfoot (2018)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Mention of Past Abuse, Other, Unconditional Love, mention of parental death, my family in real life is safe and happy, nightmare in the beginning, part two of the self insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelblue_Fire18/pseuds/Kelblue_Fire18
Summary: In which Payton’s father comes to reclaim ‘what’s his’, but her new family is unwilling to let a monster like him take her away.





	Part Two for the Smallfoot insert

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains language (both harsh and homophobic), mentions of child abuse, past death and violence. If these triggers you, do not read.

There was darkness, nothing but black emptiness. So pitch black that she could barely see where she is going. Her eyes darted round to find any light in the darkness, but none ever came out. 

Her breathing grew rapid as she ran, her pounding feet echoing, as Payton looked behind her to see if he’s still following her.

To her, if it’s still after her. 

Payton felt tears running down her cheeks first, but then…she’s limping. Her leg was injured, just before she had run away.

Then there’s pain on her arm. They’re bloodied and wounded, marks running down to her hands. Then finally, a sharp burn welcomed her cheek. A hand-shaped bruise, she had felt, as her cheek swelled a little. She could scarcely see through her black eye, and she could feel blood trickling from her nose. 

She tripped on the ground, and she tried and failed to get back up. She wanted to cry, call for help, but her throat was sore from all the screaming she had let out.

Payton was able to get back up, but only for the briefest moment before she was shoved back down by force. A sharp sting came on her back and she let out the harshest cry, looking up to find the eyes that belonged to it. They widened as they landed on a familiar weapon in its hands. 

“You just don’t know when to stop, do you?” It asked her, and it aimed its gun at her.

Payton screamed before its finger pulled the trigger, and a boom came. 

*****

“No!” She shot up from the bed, as beads of sweat poured from her head. Tears streamed from her eyes and down her cheeks, one side which was fully healed and unharmed.

Payton breathed heavily, and she realized that it was all just a dream. Only a nightmare. Nothing more. 

Thank god, she thought. 

But she knew internally that he-it-is still out there, hunting her down right now.

Bribing other people to tell it where she had gone off to. Who knows what would happen if it did find her. But she didn’t want to think about now. Not when she finally had escaped from it, the monster who had caused all the nightmares to haunt her, all the pain it had inflicted on her for as long as she could remember. 

Then again, she knew that it would never stop-the nightmares will never end as long as it is still out there. 

*****

Payton chuckled as a few kids chased after her, slowing down a bit for them to catch up to her, as they laughed, too.

She felt one kid jump on her back, and she nearly fell to the ground, but she was able to regain her composure before the rest surrounded her.

Their parents soon called for their kids, and they thanked her for watching them while they were gone. The children hugged Payton goodbye and she did the same before they went with their parents. 

She sighed, grinning and went the other direction in the village.

Payton was glad that she was able to keep her mind off of things, specifically her nightmares. The people who lived here treated her with respect, as if she belonged here, including her new friends. 

She continued walking until a loud voice she never wanted to hear rung out through the town, sending shivers down her back. 

“PAYTON!” 

Payton spun around to find the figure she feared, and, her survival instincts kicking in in an instant, sped the other way, praying to God above that it didn’t notice her running off.

But he was not on her side this time when it found her running and chased after her with the gun in its hands, its face filled with anger. 

“Come back here, you bitch!” It shoved people out of its way, nearing her every second. 

She let out a shrill scream and kept on running, dodging a few people in her path, no matter how tired her legs were getting. 

Oh, God, please, she thought in terror. Not this again, please. Her heart was pulsating in terror and her breath accelerated. Just like the nightmares, she was afraid to have all over again. But not every part of it. 

She kept on running, occasionally looking over her shoulder until she accidentally bumped into someone but became relieved when she saw that it was one of her friends. 

“Payton, what’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Percy asked her, seeing how shaken up she was. 

But before she could answer, she looked behind and her panicking eyes grew as she saw the monster getting near her, its pistol ready to kill her. Payton backed away in fear before Percy stepped in front of her, and held his arm in front of her, shielding her protectively; he had seen how scared she was the moment he saw her father advancing towards her with the shotgun and the terrified expression of her face. Notwithstanding, it kept its vision on Payton, its face filled with crazed fury. 

“I found you now, little shit,” it growled at her. “Get over here now.”

Payton shook her head, shaking with fear as she hid behind the brown-haired man. “Get the hell away from me, Dad. Please.”

“That’s an order, not a suggestion! Get your fuckin’ ass over here right now!” It yelled at her, taking a step closer at her. 

“Don’t yell at her like that,” Percy said to the monster, who he now knows as Payton’s father, his arm still in a guarding stance in front of her. “It’s quite obvious she does not want to go anywhere with you.”

“She’s my daughter, I’ll treat her however I want. And she’s coming home with me, whether she likes it or not. Payton, get over right now! Do you hear me?!”

Payton shrieked in terror and hid further behind Percy, clinging onto his coat as her body continued trembling. 

“You take another step closer, I’ll call the police on you,” Percy threatened, holding up his phone to show to Payton’s father that he is serious, his face filled with anger towards him.

He stopped in his tracks, yet he still retained the gun in his grip, the anger never leaving his eyes. 

“So, what? She’s probably told you her sob story already. She’s lying!”

“She told us what you have done to her. How you ran her out of the house because she was a homosexual?”

“She’s become one of those faggots, and I cannot have that in my house!” He angrily shouted, aiming the gun at Percy and Payton. “I’m taking her back home with me, so she can be fixed.”

“She’s not going back with you!” Percy yelled at him. 

“Yes, she is! She’s my daughter! She belongs to me! And she’s going back with me the easy way or the hard way.” Payton’s father aimed his shotgun at the two, and they closed their eyes tightly, Percy covering Payton protectively from the shot. 

However, they didn’t feel anything; they only heard growls, the sound of the gun going off and his screams. 

*****

Migo was in the town with Meechee and the others when they heard a scream, one that Migo knew very well when he first met her. 

Payton. He knew that scream anywhere. 

Dread filling in him, he sped off to where he had heard her cry, his other friends following behind him. He took a few turns, missing a few people to avoid stepping on them before he found her running through the crowd. 

And another human with a weapon of some sort, a shotgun. Payton had told him about them such as that. The Smallfoot seemed to be angry, full with fury, while Payton was trying to get away from him, even though she was bumping into a few people. Migo knew that she might be in trouble, so he followed them, with Meechee, Kolka, Gwangi and Fleem following close. 

By the time they had caught up with them, the Smallfoot was arguing with Percy, while Payton hid behind the latter, her small body trembling in despair. She seems to be begging for the other Smallfoot, her father perhaps, to leave her alone. He doesn’t appear to be taking no for an answer. The Smallfoot raised his gun at Percy and Payton, and Migo knew that he was going to kill them. That he was going to hurt her, even if she did go with him willingly. 

His protective instincts kicked in, his primitive side came out, and he let out the loudest, monstrous roar he could muster as he jumped out from behind the building he was hiding behind in front of Percy and Payton, just when the Smallfoot was about to shoot them. 

*****

“Migo!” Payton cried as she saw the white-furred Yeti growling ferociously at her screaming dad, who had dropped his weapon to the ground the moment he saw him.

The older man scrambled to find a way out, but Fleem was one step ahead of him and caught him in his hands before he could escape. 

“Gotcha!” Fleem laughed in victory as he held Payton’s father. “Fear me! I am your god!” 

“Fleem! It’s okay! You got him!” Meechee exclaimed, kneeling down to check up on Payton.

She was still trembling, even when her father had been caught. Percy hugged her close as he called the police to have her dad arrested for attempted murder and possession of a weapon. 

A while later, Mr. Gray was taken away, and Payton knew she was safe at last, her nightmares over. But she knew that it’s not over yet. Not when Percy wanted to talk to her about her father. 

She sat beside the window of the bedroom that belonged to her, her face staring out at the town, her mind still focused on how her father nearly killed the man who was protecting her to get to her, how he nearly killed her, too-

“Payton?” She heard Percy knock on the door, and she can feel his troubled gaze staring down at her, as she didn’t turn around to face him and kept gazing out the window.

When she didn’t answer, he sighed and walked over to where she is. “Is everything okay?”

“He could’ve killed you,” she whispered.

“What?” 

“He could’ve shot you, and anyone else. He’s really reckless when it comes to hunting me down,” she continued. “Even if I did go back with him, he’d still kill you.”

“Whatever he had done to you, he doesn’t deserve the title of a father,” Percy replied softly, sitting next to Payton. “A father is supposed to protect and cherish you, no matter what.”

“That was something he never did after Mom died,” she said, her arms wrapped around her legs. 

It had been three years since her mom passed, four months since her brother returned to college as a sophomore. Only a whole year since her father started to take out his anger on her, blaming her for everything that has ever happened to them. And she nearly believed him, but she was able to fight her way out and find the path that led her to freedom and in the safety of her family. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Payton glanced up at Percy, who smiled softly at her.

She grinned lightly, too, knowing that she was glad to have someone to listen to her. 

“Sure,” she replied.


End file.
